You Owe Me a Unicorn
"You Owe Me a Unicorn" is the second episode of the first season of The Passage. It aired January 21, 2019. Synopsis Summary While injured, Amy and Brad are still on the run from Clark Richards and his men, in a car chase. To safely escape their pursuit, Brad turns on his police sirens and very closely speeds through an intersection, causing Richards to get into an accident. Seeing public school students and a school bus, Brad pulls over and manages to sneak Amy onto the bus by lying some teachers. When Amy boards the bus, she opened the emergency exit, allowing Brad to join her. Before a student can snap a photo, Brad snatches his phone. At Project Noah, Grey is getting seen getting out of a tent and travel down to Cell 4B where he sees Simmoms taunting Shauna Babcock. Grey tells him to stop but he is reminded by Simmons that they each are responsible for different virals--Grey being Tim Fanning. In a separate room, Sykes and Lear discuss their concerns for the impending avian flu as well as their conflicting views on the capture of Brad and Amy. At this point, Brad has managed to steal a car but is suffering from blood loss. When Amy questions him on their next destination, Brad slows down and passes out behind the wheel in the middle of a vacant road. Richards has located the school bus and interrogates the very child who had his phone taken, but to no avail. Richards instructs his men to search for stolen vehicles in the area and contacts Sykes. She asks if it is possible to begin anew and search a different child but Richard declines and explains that having Brad on the loose is too much a risk. As their conversation ends, Richards accepts the suggestion to tap Lila Kyle's phone. Meanwhile at work and following up with a patient, Lila is informed that she has a call and is surprised by Amy. She explains that she is in Wisconsin and needs Lila's assistance to help Brad, who is nonresponsive. Lila, step-by-step, guides Amy on the proper way to tend to Brad and he ultimately regains consciousness. Angered, Brad takes the phone and destroys it. He demands Amy back into the car and they drive off. At Project Noah, Lear is giving Carter an examination. Carter has become uneasy, over time, about the experiment and questions whether it is legal--to which he gets no promising answer. Finally, he questions Lear if he ever imagined experimenting on human beings in his career. Lear thinks back to a conversation he had with his wife, Elizabeth and the both of them quarrel on he involvement of Tim in something personal to the both of them. However, when Jonas explains that he desperately needs Tim's help with the issue, she gives in. He walks into the middle of Tim's conference and approaches him after it's over, telling him of a two hundred and fifty-year-old man. Skeptic at first, Jonas reveals that Elizabeth has Alzheimer's disease and that this mission could save her life. Tim becomes sympathetic. With Amy and Brad back on the road, the two get into an argument due to their current situation. In the end, Amy comes to the conclusion that they will have each other's back and look out for one another. Finally reaching a particular location, Amy and Brad walk through a forest and reach a house surrounded by goats. Brad forewarns Amy of an "angry hermit" and searches for a tripwire, prompting an alarm to go off. Having their hands raised they're met by Brad's friend Lacey Antoine, who is armed with a rifle. Eventually, she allows them into her home and is enlightened about Brad's situation. She questions if it has something to do with his sketchy job, mentioning that she warned him about it. By request, she allows Brad to remain hidden in her home. Still on the search for Brad, Richards last stops at the location where Brad last stopped. This time, he orders his men to shoot Brad on sight. At Project Noah, Sykes and Jonas are evaluating Carter's results and notices his regenerative properties. Sustaining a football injury that happened some time ago, it turns out that Carter's traumatized area had regrown its cartilage within the five-hour time span he was first injected with the serum. Awkwardly, Jonas suggests letting Amy go but Sykes is determined to find a cure for the sake of mankind. This gives Jonas more time to think about the serum sample he received from South American and the first time he made Tim Fanning observe it. Astonished by its properties, Tim and Jonas believed it was a breakthrough for a cure. Cast Production Continuity *This episode shows flashbacks to Tim and Jonas' plans before traveling to Bolivia. Trivia